Life in Minecraftia
by Uruak
Summary: A story about a boy who got thrown into a ruthless violent blocky world known as minecraftia, after gaining his bearings he runs into Andr who knocks him out, after waking up he finally realizes that he's no longer safe. Will he survive or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone! I'm new and I hope you enjoy my stories, some will have a fair amount of lemons and most will be sequels to my other ones, but otherwise, please enjoy!

Ch. 1: How the hell did I end up here?!

Okay, you may be wondering 'what the hell happened?' let me enlighten you but for me to do that, we have to back track a few hours.

16 hours before

I was walking home after school, my expensive SkullCandy headphones on my ears blaring heavy loud dubstep straight into my ears, no matter how loud my music got, I could always hear just fine and nobody understands why, so after sixteen minutes of walking I found myself at my door and it was clearly locked so I pulled my key out and unlocked the door, knowing nobody will be home I shut the door and went to my room and dropped my bag next to my computer chair after sitting. After closing my eyes for a few minutes i noticed a purple glow and opened my eyes to see a black box with weird purple stuff around it. Curious, I got up and went over to it, normally I dump my bag out, so it was already empty. Next thing I knew there was this weird warping like sound and everything went black.

I woke up to find myself on a beach with my bag next to me, I sat up and held my pounding head only to realize my headphones were still blaring loud dubstep in my ears. I turned my music off and put my headphones around my neck and got up. "How the hell did I end up here?" I asked myself, little did I know I was being watched from the shade of a tree. "Hmm." the mysterious figure said "He looks like lots of fun hehe." I looked over to the tree to see nothing. "Huh must be my imagination." I said as i pulls my bag on and started towards the forest. "Night time seems to be coming quickly, better find shelter for the night." I muttered as I started jogging. After a few minutes of jogging I noticed weird blocky creatures everywhere and I started up a slow run. "This place is weird, everything is so blocky." I said as I moved quickly through the forest. Suddenly I heard a whistling sound and instinctivly I ducked and dove forward coming out in a smooth roll and popping to my feet, fists at the ready as I saw another arrow fly right at me, quickly I ducked right and stepped forward, ducking left and right like a professional boxer until I came to my attacker and threw a hard right then a quick left jab knocking its head off. "HA! Don't mess with a highschool boxing champion!" I laughed out as the skeletal creature dissappeared, not even caring i just beat the shit out of an undead creature. Quickly I began my jog towards a light source.

Within minutes I came to a town and noticed a fair skinned girl leaning against a house. "Well well well, cutie made it through the forest, eh?' She chuckled. She looked to be eighteen or nineteen with cor d cup breasts, she stood about an inch below me, standind at 6'3, I towered over a lot of people in my school, she seemed to be 6'2. "Yeah so what Im really good" I replied a bit cockily. She noticed my tone and laughed "Oh so big and handsome thinks he's tough? Come here let me look into your eyes." She said and suddenly was infront of me. "HOLY SHIT!" I shouted out and jumped back, landing on a zombie I didn't notice till I heard a sickening crunch and looked down, "Oh shit..." I muttered as I stepped off the mess and right into her. "Well that dipshit had it coming, now look into my eyes." She said and forced my head towards her face. Without thinking I looked into her royal purple eyes and recieved a knee to the gut, I clutched my stomach breathelessly as my air came out in a"WHUFF!" I fell on my side struggling to breath as i began to lose consciousness "Bitch..." I muttered before passing out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Holy shit, you're strong!

So now that you're caught up to my current situation, heres what is happening. I'm chained to a wall without my shirt and the same bitch who knocked me out 'observing' me, she's actually just staring at my crotch probably imagening what my dick looks like. "Would you stop staring at my genitals!" I shouted ather, clearly jolting her from her daydream. "Yeah, I will, how about I rip your pants off if you get this next question wrong?" She replied. "First off, I dont even know your name. Second, hell no, I like these pants!" I replied a bit grouchily. "Oh sorry, how rude of me, my name's Andr, the ender princess." Andr said, ender princess? "The hell's an ender?" I asked, completly confused. "An enderman is I guess a higher life form with the ability to teleport." Andr replied, still confusing to me but I guess I'll take it. "can I go, I dont really wanna be here right now and these chains are uncomfortable, besides you already ruined my favorite jacket and shirt, please dont ruin my pants too!" I asked her kindly, but in return she gave me a blank stare, wow, great hospitality. She took a step forward and I suddenly felt a firm grip on my dick, immediantly I tensed. "Don't, dear gods please don't!" I said frightened. "Ooh nice size, I think you're atleast an eight." She giggled out and I blushed "H-hey, hands o-off!" I mumbled out, my face a deep crimson. "Oh, are you a virgin?" She giggled out, letting my crotch go. "N-no, I just d-don't want you feeling me u-up!" I replied, slowly growing aroused.

So, I hate to be your bonerkill but I'm gonna jump back while she feel's me up, let's go to my morning and come back to this later. So my morning was pretty normal, I woke up, got dressed and headed out after grabbing a cookie for breakfast. "Ugh oatmeal and raisins AGAIN!" I grumbled as I munched on it, "Still eadible atleast." I continued my walk to school when I walked face first into a pole and cursed, stupid me for not paying attention to my walking when in thought. "Another pole Jack?" Said a familiar female voice I reconised as May, total utter hottie who took my virginity when I took hers, fair's fair, right? "Yup, it totally had it coming." I said as I swiveled around and grabbed her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips, she melted into it and returned it. "Get a room you two." Said another familiar male voice who I reconised as Nathan, total ass but he's a close friend. I broke the kiss to glare at him as May melted in my arms becoming an adorable puddle I loved. "Can it Nathan, just because you never seem to get a girlfriend, doesnt mean you take it out on me and May." I told him. "You two arent even dating!" Nathan replied a bit loudly and rudely, "So?" May said to him rudely, "Just because we arent together doesnt mean we can't kiss, does it?" Nothing else interesting happened after that so I'll speed towards the end of that day, not the exact end but you get it right? "Jack wait up!" shouted May as she ran to catch up to me, I couldnt help but stare at her massive boobs as she ran. "Jack, you're drooling." May said right next to me. I jolted and wiped my face off "Sorry, those knockers of yours really get me sometimes sugarcube." I kissed her and there was a onking noise. "Gotta go, that's my ride, see you tomorrow Jacky boy." She giggled and flounced off.

"Hey, you in there?" Andr asked as she knocked on my head."Yeah, yeah." I replied a bit aggravated. "Good, I'm carrying you out of here and to my room." She told me, like I have a choice, I pretty much became her slave as soon as I woke, also, I'd like to see her TRY to pick me up. "Okay, good luck lifting me though." I told her cockily, and ass soon as she freed me she just threw me over her shoulder like I weighed nothing! "Holy shit you're strong for a girl your size!" I squeaked out in surprise. "Yeah, I work out though it doesn't show." She giggled as she brought me to her room. "Now be a good boy and stay put or else!" She told me a bit sternly "I've got to go change, see you in a minute!" After that she skipped away. "People call ME weird, now where am I? I'm obviously not on earth anymore, so I must be dreaming, then again her knee hurt like hell." As I pondered where I was I didn't see her come back in. "Hey, you in there?" She asked as she knocked on my head again. "Yeah now stop knocking on my he-" I didn't finish my sentence cause I saw her in her bra and panties so instead of finishing my sentence I just blubbered like a retarded seal unable to form a single co-hearent word. "Daw, never seen a girl in her undies?" Andr teased, "Let me help you some then." She started stripping till she stood fully nude, I couldn't help but spring a hard-on. "Oh whats that? A present for me?" She giggled as she undid my pants, I didn't try to stop her since I was so mesmerized by her chest, by the time I realized what was going on my member was sticking straight out.

I'm kinda stuck, sorry it's short, maybe you guys and gals can help me out with oc's (they can be a mob or minecraftian, I'm accepting the first zombie, skeleton, pigmen, whither, lava slime, slime, ghast, creeper, spider, cave spider, and any other hostile mob oc as the princesses and princes) okay thats all buh-bye! Oh and sorry for the cock blocking cliff-hanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 So Close!

Hi everyone, I'm back after a long writers block! All thanks go to my friend Radic Prince, I might introduce his OC next chapter if he can make it a hostile mob, like I said, I'm taking hostile mobs only! Read one!

As soon as we reached her room I knew what was in for me, hot hard sex till my balls stopped producing my hot jizz. "Okay sexy, I hope you're sturdier than my last treasures." Andr said as she dropped me onto her bed, once it hit it I bounced and landed in a sitting position. "Okay, let's get this over with, free my hands and I'll make your sexual time with me intense!" I told her, no way I'm saying no, she has a nice body, I wanna fuck it hard. She free's my hands and right off the bat I yank her onto the bed and press my lips onto her's passionatly. She moans into the kiss and tugs at my tattered jeans pulling them down some, I lift my hips and let her pull them down along with my boxers and my eight inch cock falls free slowly rising to full mast. "A little eager are we?" I chuckle, she nods and whimpers as I sit up off her and slowly strip her, her panties were soaked through, how horny is she?! "My my, aren't you horny?" I whisper to her seducingly, she just nods and her eyes grow wide as I bring my fully erect cock to her dripping wet slit and teasingly prod it. "OH JUST FUCK ME ALREADY I NEED YOU!" Andr screams out in her lust. I comply by thrusting my full member into her and stopping short feeling a barrier in my way. "A-are you a virgin?!" I ask her a bit surprised. "Y-yes I am..." She whispers, I grin and thrust past her hymen penetrating her and ripping a pained scream from her, I silence her with a kiss to stop myself from screaming from her digging her nails into my shoulders. "This fucking hurts." She whimpers after the kiss, I slowly slide back eliciting a painful moan from her. "Ah gods you're so tight, I could just hump away into you all night!" I moan shuddering as I gently hump her getting her used to my cock, after a while her pained moans turn to moans of "harder" and "faster" and I comply to them all by beginning to pound away into her tight snatch. "Oh my gods I'm so close!" I scream out and pound her her tight cunt, little did I know she was about to climax as hard as me, I shudder and thrust deep into her as our orgasms burst through us both and my seed fills her womb steadily.

After our hot fuck session she fell asleep and I was able to get up and clean myself up, after wiping my cum soaked cock clean on her panties I got dressed and went to the window and climbed out of it, I don't have a shirt so I can't use that as a paracute so I just jumped and hit the floor with a roll. "Ow that fucking hurt." I muttered, I stood up and looked around and saw skelleton. "Hey, skellywag!" I shouted out to it, it looked at me and walked over then tilted it's head to the side and made a rattling noise like it was scared. "You okay skellywag?" I asked and went to make sure it's okay and it just collapsed and I looked down at it and picked up the skull and heard a raspy voice. "D-don't hurt me!" The skull whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you, which way to the nearest village?" I asked. "Head west and you should come to a grey castle, knock and say boney sent you" Boney replied. "Cool I'm taking you with me." I told him and began walking west. "Oh come on!" Boney complains after half an hour. "Quiet please, I hear something." I whispered, its true I heard weird, kinda like clicking but wetter. Suddenly something heavy hit me from the side and I lost Boney's skull and hit a tree. "OOF! The hell?!" I say, dazed from the hit. "You're trespassing on royal grounds, state your business or die." Says a strange voice, I can only describe it as spidery. I looked up to see a huge spider right in my face, its mandables inches from my face, its breath stunk of death. "Eugh, ever heard of a breath mint? Cause you seriously need one!" I told it disgusted. Bad idea, next thing I knew I was encased in webbing.

Hey guys and gals I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was long overdue, if you have any suggestions or OC's let me know in the reviews! Have a good day and buh-bye!


	4. Chapter 5

Ch.4 So you're basically a suicide bomber?

You know when you're encased in webs it's highly relaxing for the body, wait what was that noise? It sounded like a dragon, I'm kinda terrified right now. "Hey spider dude can you speed this trip up? I think I heard a dragon!" I shouted to the giant spider but I stopped moving. "Hello? Anyone out there?" I ask kinda scared. "Hey Jacky boy, try to fuck 'n run?" Giggled a familiar voice. "Sorry Andr, I've got business to do in another kingdom..." I told her a bit embarressed at what I did. "Which kingdom? Spiders? HA! He'll eat you alive, literally." Andr replied. "Oh, well can you free me so I can see your lovely eyes again?" I asked, really cramped in this webbing all of a sudden. "Sure thing hun, by the way, you have some sort of lump down here." I suddenly felt her hand on my crotch, oh so thats why its cramped. "T-that'd be my dong you're fondling." I told her, jeez her hands feel great... "Oh, gimme a sec." She replies and suddenly my crotch is free but I'm still stuck. "Could you free the rest of me before you try anything?" I ask, sadly yet pleasurably she ignored me and started sucking me forcing a moan from my lips. "Oh fuck Andr don't stop." I moan huskily. "Don't plan to." she giggled before starting up again. As she bobbed her head up and down I freed myself from the webbing. "Oh gods Andr I'm gonna cum!" I moaned out as my cock throbbed in her mouth. She deep throated my cock just as my cum came bursting free, sending rope after rope of my hot, thick, creamy load deep into her gullet, I lied there panting from exhaustion. "Wow, that was hot." said a mysterious voice I didnt recognize. "Who are you?" Andr asked the strange figure. "Oh, me? I'm Jordan, you must be Andr, the fierce enderwoman." replied Jordan, I sat up and got a good look at him, he's dressed in a bright green shirt with dark jeans, looked like he stands at 6 ft 4 in's with dark brown hair, sorta looked black in the moonlight, and his eyes were a piercing dark blue. I quickly redressed myself and stood pulling Andr up with me and kissing some stray cum from the corner of her mouth. "Ooh, kinky, like slurping up cum dude?" He asked with a laugh at what I did. "H-hi..." I suddenly heard from behind Jordan. I leaned around and saw a girl who looked to be 17 or 18, standing at 5 ft 7 in, I stood two inches taller than her, she wore a big camo hoodie with a black face on it, it didnt look like she wore anything under her hoodie, at noticing me observing her outfit she squeaked and tried to hide closer to Jordan. "Oh hi Cupa!" piped up Andr, apparently they knew each other. "Can we get going, I need to go find a desert before sunrise." I asked, I don't know why but I felt like getting to a desert. Jordan shrugged and started walking in the exact opposite direction of where I was heading, Cupa clinging to his back like a back pack. "This way then.'

After what felt like a few hours we arrived at a large sandy expanse, the desert I'm guessing. "This is the place." Jordan said, breaking my reverie. "Oh, thanks." I replied before stepping out into the desert and immediantly regretting it as my foot caught fire, not litterally, the sand was really hot. "OUCH HOLY FUCK THIS IS HOT!" I screamed as I jumped back and held my foot, to Cupa's amusement, she giggled. "He's funny..." said Cupa at almost a whisper, man she's shy. "Hey, what are you anyways Cupa?" I asked, actually confused with her shape and form. "Oh, uh um..." Cupa stuttered, it was rather cute. "She's a creeper." Jordan spoke up for her, I chuckled as a totally different thought popped into my head. "I uh, I explode when I get startled really bad or scared." Cupa explained, at that I gulped, "So you're basically a suicide bomber?" I joked. "Well, you better go, take these leather boots and enchanted tunic." Andr said as she handed me them, I slippd them on and jumped lightly, only I skyrocketed and mid-air I panicked and flailed before smacking face first into the ground. "Next time warn me swwetheart." I told Andr as I stood up and rubbed my face. "Oh man up and take the pain." She giggled as she kissed my cheek, I turned to the desert and took a tentative step out and surprisingly wasnt burned again, weird. "Well I'm off to see what I can do, visit me sometime will you Andr?" I asked. "Sure thing lovebug, just call." She replied, and I started walking a fair feet into the desert before jumping again and fly hundreds of feet forward and landed in a well with a large splash. "Holy crap that was wicked!" I shout from the well when something grabs my foot and drags me under. I squirmed about knowing that it could possibly drown me and end my adventure so I kicked out and hit something and heard a watery "Ouchie!" from under me, at the moment I didn't care, I needed air! I kicked for the top and burst free with a gasp and a few goodfeet of me above the water. "Oh shit..." I muttered as I started falling back towards the earth at a high speed. I hit the ground in a roll so I wouldnt get hurt from the fall. "The hell kinda enchantment do I have on this chestplate?" I muttered as I stood up and brushed off the sand blocks. I looked back at the well and noticed a gray green girl rubbing her head and muttering something about a stupid boy, must've been me. "Hey, you alright? I didn't mean to kick you so hard." I shouted over to her as I jogged over. "Woah he's hot!" She squeaked in surprise before covering her mouth and diving back under the water.

Hey guys and gals, long time no update, I featured someones oc so special thanks to FallenKing, I check my pm's daily so if you have anysuggestions snap me a pm, have a good day and buh-bye!


	5. Chapter 5, the real one

Ch. 5 I'm sure we can come to an agreement.

"Hey, come back!" I shouted after her. Oh well, guess I just have to keep searching, but for what? Something kept telling me to search, it's in the desert somewhere. I sighed when I heard her pop up and squeak "Hey, who are you?" I turned around and walked back to the well to get a look at her, rather cute, she looked to be 5'0 and had an oily green hair, she looked like a 15 year old girl and her boobs looked to be C cups. "I'm Jack, who're you?" I said, she was really cute, like Cupa. "I'm Aqua!" she replied, "What're you doing here?" I shrugged and went to speak when my stomach grumbled, my hand immediately flew to it. "Eugh I'm hungry..." I grumbled in annoyance. "I have some food if you wanna come down and eat, I don't get company often and it gets very lonely..." Aqua gave me a weird look but I knew what it meant, it meant I could use some time alone with you. "Uh, I'll uh think about it, if that's alright with you miss aqua." I replied a bit shyly. "Aw, but I'll make it worthwhile, I promise~" she had a slight sexy undertone to her voice, almost hard to resist. "I guess I could spare a few minutes for food..." I muttered out, knowing if I kept denying I'd slowly get hungrier and hungrier. "Yay!" She said as she smiled "come on in, the waters great!"

After hopping into the well she pulled me under and gave me an air bubble so I wouldn't drown and she pulled me to a dry water free area with a table and a chest. "What's in the chest?" I asked kinda curious and hoping for food. "You'll see" she giggle as she walked over to it while slightly shaking her plump posterior, wow what an ass. She went and opened the chest and looking like she was grabbing some stuff, she stood up and set some stuff down on the chest. "What's that?" I asked curious. "Just wait and see darling." She hummed back as she started stripping, wait what STRIPPING?! IS SHE PLANNING ON HAVING SEX WITH ME?! Suddenly there was a loud draconic roar, there goes Andr searching for me again, I wanted to go to her but I couldn't, not without drowning, and that would end horribly. "Ugh, there goes Andr, wonder what she wants." Aqua mumbled from her area by the chest. She kept on changing when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone teasingly biting my earlobe "hey there sexy~" said a very familiar voice with a nice sexy undertone pur. "Oh shit it's Andr!" Squeaked Aqua, clearly terrified but only partially dressed, realizing I was staring at her bosom I looked away blushing. "So what were you going to do with my lover dearest?" Andr asked clearly a tad angry, or hiding her pure rage behind a bittersweet tone.

"I-I was, well I..." Aqua stuttered clearly nervous and scared but looking meek and cute. "I-I what? Speak up!" Shouted Andr while a deep ferocious growling filled the room. "Andr calm down no need for violence!" Aqua said clearly scared but holding strong. "We're you planning on doing something with him? You should know that I've already lain claim to him." Andr snarled at her. "Girls calm the fuck down, nobody owns me, because I am not an object, I'm a human being and should be treated as a living breathing sentient organism!" I shouted, upset over all this fighting. Andr and Aqua both looked down in shame, "we're sorry..." they both muttered ashamed. "I just never felt this way about someone before, you make our hearts feel funny when I see you..." Aqua mumbled "And I just don't want to share you because you make me feel great when you're near but when you're not my heart aches and I miss your warm embrace..." Andr muttered. "Oh, well I'm sure we can make an agreement yes?" I asked, they had to be able to agree on something. "Well, could we both have a time of intimacy with you?" Aqua asked already sounding dejected and ready for a sharp no from one of us. "That sounds like a good idea, don't you agree Jack?" Andr asked/said with a clear need for seed in her womb. "Oh uh sure..." I replied kinda shy about stripping down in front of someone who hasn't seen me naked yet. I looked at them and saw they were both already down to their panties and slowly tugging them off and I was still fully dressed. "Well aren't you gonna strip too?" Asked Andr "Oh uh yeah..." I replied as I started stripping too. Aqua giggled as she saw my naked form "wh-what's so funny?" I stuttered out clearly shy at my body being on display. "What's that dangly thing between your legs, it's so funny looking!" She kept giggling as she said that. "That dangly thing is what's gonna go inside you once it's rock hard and upright~" purred Andr. I blushed and Aqua curiously gave it a couple pokes before gently grabbing it then jumping back and letting go when it started to rise and hard. "I-ITS ALIVE!" Aqua squealed in fear, Andr couldn't help but laugh.


	6. Message to my readers 3

Hey guys and gals, it's been quite a while since I've posted, and most of you must be upset by that, I'm sorry for that, truly, but my life has currently gone through a little down spiral, my grandpa and aunt passed away so I've had depression to deal with, I'm back in school and dealing with the effort of trying to graduate on time, I lost my USB which had my most current chapter to the story, my laptop officially died, and everything has been total shit, but I promise I'll try to get back to the story as soon as possible, I'm working on another story too, hopefully you'll like it as much as you like this one, and as always, stay happy, stay healthy, and stay fancy

Uruak


End file.
